


Freebie

by rebelredchlorine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Josh, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelredchlorine/pseuds/rebelredchlorine
Summary: Tyler and Jenna each make a freebie list of celebrities they can have sex with.  Famous drummer Josh Dun tops Tyler's list.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be less than 2000 words...
> 
> also, sorry house of heroes fans, i swear i don't actually think they suck.

It all started one rainy Tuesday that saw Tyler and Jenna curled up on the couch in their apartment watching Friends.

Well, no, _actually_ it all started two weeks prior at the House of Heroes concert. Jenna had dragged Tyler out to the show even though he complained the entire way about how he’d heard that the band was ridiculously overrated. He ended up eating his words halfway through the first song. Tyler had fallen in love. Not with the band, of course. They were fine and all, but certainly overrated with their barely above subpar songs contrasted with their thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. No, Tyler’s attention throughout the entire show was not on the actual music but rather the band’s crazy hot drummer, Josh Dun. Tyler and Jenna had gone home and fucked like rabbits all night to the memory of his muscles rippling as he beat his drums and the sweat that glistened over his chest.

_Anyways_ , Jenna was cuddled under Tyler’s arm and they were watching the episode that saw the characters picking out the five celebrities they were allowed to sleep with without their partners getting mad. Tyler was laughing at Ross’s list when he noticed Jenna pulling away slightly to look at Tyler with an odd light in her eyes.

“What?” He asked, suddenly afraid that he’d forgotten to wear deodorant that day and that he was beginning to smell. He resisted the urge to sniff himself.

“Nothing,” Jenna’s smile was bright and Tyler recognized the mischievousness in her eyes. “It’s just… do you want a freebie list?”

Tyler felt his mouth fall open in shock as he stared at her and she laughed at him. He knew that she was offering and that she meant it, Jenna never offered anything she wasn’t already planning on doing. “I- I don’t know, babe. I’ve never really thought about it.”

His hesitance only made her grin grow larger, “Well, I have.” She pulled herself fully out of his embrace and sat crossed legged and at attention, facing him. “First, Chris Hemsworth. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Tyler echoed, more in shock at the turn his lazy Tuesday night had taken than anything else.

Jenna ignored him and continued, “Then Harry Styles. And Zayn Malik, I could never forget Zayn. Leonardo DiCaprio, my first love, of course. And Kristen Stewart, _ob-vi-ous-ly_.” She grinned radiantly back at Tyler. “How ‘bout you?”

Tyler couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought about this before. What kind of red-blooded bisexual man was he to not consider all the celebrities that he’d like to sleep with even though he’d never have a chance with any of them? _One who was aware that he had no chance with any of them_ , he thought dully. “Um, Selena Gomez is hot?”

“Sooo hot,” Jenna agreed. 

“Megan Fox because Jennifer’s Body is the best movie of all time.” Tyler picked up speed, “Rihanna, for sure. Oooh, I’d let Henry Cavill fuck me any day of-”

Jenna cut him off, “Don’t you wanna make everyone on your list at least somewhat obtainable? Henry Cavill plays Superman, he’s like, the straightest man ever.”

Tyler crossed his arms defensively, “They’re all unobtainable, Jenna. That’s the point, we’ll never have a chance with any of these people so we’ll never actually cheat on each other. But, in the fantasy world that we do have a chance, Henry Cavill is down to dick me _down_.”

Jenna just laughed at him again and waved for him to continue, “Okay, last one, make it good.”

Tyler thought about it for a moment, listening to the sound of Rachel yelling at Ross about something as the TV continued to play in the background. Finally, he decided. “Josh Dun.”

Jenna actually looked surprised at that one. “From House of Heroes? Damnnn, that’s a good one, I almost wanna switch Leo out for him now.”

Tyler laughed and lunged at Jenna playfully, pulling her into him, “No, he’s mine! I called him first!”

They both erupted into a fit of giggles as they began to play fight with each other over the right to claim Josh Dun on their freebie lists. Soon enough, their giggles slowed into moans and Tyler wasn’t thinking of anyone but Jenna.

\- 

The next few months were nothing of note, Tyler and Jenna lived their lives and worked to pay the bills, Jenna at her bakery and Tyler managing a record store in downtown Columbus. Tyler added a couple of drum-heavy songs from House of Heroes to his playlists, a nod to its hot drummer but otherwise didn’t particularly think about his freebie list. Tyler and Jenna talked about getting a cat. Jenna joined a book club. Tyler decided to teach himself how to play bass guitar. Tyler and Jenna’s landlord yelled at them about the terms of their lease and Tyler and Jenna ended up not getting a cat. Life went on.

That is, until the day Tyler’s employee, Chris, got dumped.

Chris was usually bubbly and talkative throughout his entire shift so Tyler noticed within the first five minutes of the day that something was wrong when all he got was a quiet, “Hey,” from Chris as he clocked in and solemn silence as he tidied the shop.

It didn’t take much convincing to get Chris to open up about what was bothering him and soon enough, the man was sobbing in the backroom, much to Tyler’s dismay.

“She just- how could she do this to me, man?” Chris gasped for air. “I was gonna propose to her, you know? Of course, I didn’t have the ring, and I hadn’t gotten around saving up for it yet, but, man, I was gonna! And I know I didn’t like talking about our future but for her to say that she thought I wasn’t serious enough about settling down after five years of being together-” Chris continued to sob and Tyler prayed that he’d never be this oblivious or hopeless in his relationship with Jenna.

“-and I made plans! How could she say I didn’t make plans with her? We’re supposed to be going to see House of Heroes together tomorrow, we’ve been planning that for weeks, how is that not long term?” Tyler rubbed Chirs’ back and decided he was glad that he had instituted the rule that employees had to get to the store thirty minutes before it actually opened.

Chris blubbered about how much he hadn’t really failed in his relationship with his girlfriend and how she was just overreacting and to be perfectly honest, Tyler tuned most of it out, only humming in agreement and sympathy occasionally when it seemed appropriate. Eventually, Chris seemed to run out of steam and quieted into sniffles. With just a few minutes to spare before opening, Tyler noted.

“You okay, dude?” Tyler asked after a couple moments of silence.

Chris wiped his runny nose with his shirt sleeve and Tyler is proud to say that his right eye only slightly twitched in revulsion and he didn’t make an entire face of disgust. “Yeah man,” Chris’s voice was gruff with sorrow. “Thanks for being there, bro.” He braved a smile.

Tyler felt a tiny bit of his cold heart melt and sighed, “If you want, I can take the first shift at the front desk and you can do inventory?”

Chris’s smile was wider and more real this time, Tyler generally hated interacting with people and typically took over inventory whenever he could. Chris accepted the offer quickly and got up before Tyler could take it back.

As Chris opened the door from the backroom into the store, a familiar drum solo echoed softly into the room. Chris froze in the doorway before spinning back around to look at Tyler appraisingly. “Did you know I used to work with Josh Dun? That’s how I got those House of Heroes backstage tickets for tomorrow.”

Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprise, “No I don’t think you ever mentioned- wait, that’s not the Josh you got fired from Guitar Center with for smoking weed in the middle of your shift?”

Chris laughed, “Yeah, exactly! We don’t keep in touch too much since he’s a big star now but he always makes sure we get to hang out a bit backstage whenever they play in town.” He wrung his hands a little bit. “Uhh, would you want to come with me to the show tomorrow? I always go with Gabi but obviously that isn’t happening this time and I know you’ve seen them before and obviously like them well enough since you added them to the store’s playlists and I could introduce you to Josh and-”

Chris was starting to ramble again and Tyler rushed to cut him off, “Chris, that’d be great. I only didn’t buy tickets for them this time around because Jenna has a bachelorette party and couldn’t join me, so I’d love to tag along.” Tyler couldn’t deny the rush of excitement he felt at the prospect of meeting Josh Dun, of possibly coming face to face with this shirtless body, to watch the sweat drip down his neck… Tyler shook himself out of that train of thought before he had to start adjusting his pants.

“Great!” Chris exclaimed, oblivious to where Tyler’s mind had gone. Chris spun back around, obviously done with the conversation and the day went back to normal.

\- 

Tyler told Jenna the news that he’d been invited backstage for House of Heroes to meet Josh Dun casually over dinner that night. Jenna nearly spit out her pasta in shock and had to chug her water to regain composure.

“What? How?” She demanded.

Tyler repeated his conversation with Chris from earlier that day to her.

Jenna stared at him with disbelieving eyes, “You know what this means, right?”

Tyler tilted his head in confusion, “Um, that I’ll have to masturbate by myself when I get home since you’ll still be at the bachelorette party?”

She rolled her eyes, which was an admittedly fair reaction. “No, doofus. Josh is on your freebie list. You’ve gotta try to get in his pants.”

Tyler just blinked at her for a moment, “Are you being serious right now?” She was, she was as serious right now as she was when she proposed the freebie list in the first place. Still, the idea of her allowing, encouraging him to sleep with someone else felt… odd, to say the least.

Jenna glared at him, “Of course I’m serious. If you get the opportunity to sleep with Josh Dun, you have to sleep with him. End of discussion.”

Tyler opened his mouth to argue that it wasn’t like he even had a chance but the look in Jenna’s eyes made him snap his mouth back shut and Tyler and Jenna continued the rest of their dinner in peace.

\- 

The next day ended up being a blur as Tyler was the only one on shift at the record store that day, so he had almost no time to actually come to terms with the fact that he would be meeting one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen that night. When he did have a moment to ponder it, he convinced himself that he’d ask for a handshake and maybe a picture. Hopefully, a picture like the ones he’d seen online, with Josh still glistening and shirtless, shorts riding so low that his hip bones stuck out proudly and Tyler knew if he shifted those shorts down just a little bit, maybe an inch or two, the picture would suddenly become x-rated… But Tyler didn’t think about it too hard.

Chris picked up Tyler as he closed down the record store a couple of hours early and drove them both to Nationwide Arena where they grabbed their backstage tickets from will call and were escorted to the backstage viewing area. Tyler had cut it close with shutting the shop down so they weren’t able to explore the backstage area or catch even a glimpse of Josh or any of the other band members before the start of the show.

Just like the last show, House of Heroes’ music was fine and listenable, still overrated but most artists were, in Tyler’s book. The lead singer had a good voice and was relatively dynamic onstage, though Tyler tried to ignore all the notes he was making in his head throughout the show on how his stage presence could be improved or what Tyler himself could have done better. But, as expected, it was Josh Dun on the drums that stole the show for Tyler.

Chris and Tyler were to the right of the stage, next to Josh, which was probably by design, seeing as they were his guests. It gave Tyler an up close and personal look at Josh’s energy and style. The power with which he pounded his drums. The bounce of his body to keep the beat, even in the moments without drums. Towards the end of the show, the crew put a set of drums on top of the crowd in the pit and Tyler shouted as loud as any diehard fan in the venue as he watched with amazement at Josh crowd surfing while playing the drums.

The show’s ending was a little anticlimactic after the drum surfing trick but Tyler was still buzzing with excitement as the lights turned back on. He’d felt this way last show too, like he was ready to run a mile or to go three times in a row with Jenna. Neither was really an option now and Tyler tried subtly bouncing to work off his nervous energy before he ended up making a fool of himself.

Chris and Tyler chatted about the show for the next couple minutes, the two experienced performers commenting and critiquing the different aspects of the show. Tyler didn’t know if it was just his crush on Josh and Chris’s friendship with the man, but for all that they could critique the other members of the band and the overall show, they couldn’t think of one obvious thing that Josh could’ve done better.

Finally, after wandering somewhat aimlessly through the halls of the venue for a good twenty or thirty minutes, a deep, warm voice shouted, “Chris!” from down the hall.

Tyler and Chris turned around at the sound and Tyler instantly stopped breathing. There he was. Josh Dun, in the flesh. Shirtless, as he always seemed to be, and jogging to meet the two men at the other end of the hallway. His pecs bounced up and down as he ran.

When Josh reached them, he smiled so big, his eyes crinkling happily and Tyler fell a little bit more in love. 

“Glad you could make it, Chris.” Josh Dun, the hot drummer from House of Heroes and the name that topped Tyler’s freebie list with Jenna (she had made him rank them afterward, okay?), pulled Tyler’s friend and employee Chris into an easy hug. He then, in a moment that Tyler had anticipated but was in reality, totally unprepared for, turned to Tyler and offered him his hand, “Hi, I’m Josh. What’s up?”

Tyler could’ve stared into Josh’s smiling eyes all day but managed to compose himself, shake the man’s hand and fumble out, “Tyler. Great show.” Tyler could’ve sworn the handshake lingered longer than a normal handshake, that Josh squeezed Tyler’s hand with more warmth than a stranger normally would. 

Soon enough the moment ended, cut off by Chris going into a spiel about the show, highlighting all the things he’d loved about it. Tyler ended up turning red when Chris moved on from the complements and actually started listing the critiques he and Tyler had discussed together. It was one thing to comment on how the bass player’s inability to move at all throughout the show significantly dulled the performance quality to Chris, but to hear Chris repeat Tyler’s thoughts to the bass player’s bandmate and probable friend was embarrassing, to say the least. 

Josh obviously listened to Chris with interest, likely appreciating the veteran drummer’s commentary, but his eyes kept trailing back to Tyler, looking him up and down, assessing him, even as Tyler stood silently. His eyes lit up with mischievousness when Chris started repeating Tyler’s critiques in detail. Tyler decided that he wanted a hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up to save him from the embarrassment of this conversation. Also, he decided to not let Jenna switch out Leonardo DiCaprio with Josh on her own freebie list because their identical mischievous twinkles were likely to cause too many headaches for Tyler.

When Chris finished the extensive list of critiques, Josh just smiled and shook his head. “Thanks, Chris. I’ll keep that in mind for next time we’re brainstorming a tour.” He tilted his head at Tyler, “You had a lot of ideas for the show, you in a band?”

Tyler looked down at his feet and kicked his foot against the ground. “Used to be, right out of high school. Little band called twenty one pilots, we broke up after-”

“ _No way!_ ” Tyler looked up to see a massive grin on Josh’s face. “I knew you looked familiar! I totally saw you guys back in, what? 2009? 2010? Dude, Johnny Boy was my shit! I was so bummed when I heard that you guys had disbanded.”

Tyler couldn’t help the smile of pride at someone actually knowing his music, someone actually having been a fan of it. “Man, you don’t know how much that means to me, that’s awesome.”

Some crew bustled by, carrying large set pieces and all three men had to step to the side to let them through. Once they were passed, Josh waved Tyler and Chris down the hall in the direction that he’d come from, “C’mon, let’s head to my dressing room and we can talk about the good old days of the Columbus music scene.” Tyler and Chris obediently followed, all three men smiling softly in nostalgia.

As they reached the door with the paper sign declaring it JOSH DUN DRESSING ROOM, he suddenly stopped before he grabbed the doorknob and spun around on Chris, “Hey! Where’s Gabi? Not that you aren’t gorgeous, Tyler,” He winked at Tyler and Tyler lost his breath, forgetting momentarily that he should probably be warning Josh not to bring Chris’s ex up, “But I’m used to another pretty brunette coming with you to shows.” Oops.

Chris immediately sobered up and looked down and Tyler could tell that Josh got the message loud and clear, a light pink surfacing in his cheeks as he realized the can of worms that he’d opened.

Just then, a tall, pretty blonde woman walked by. She wore a backstage pass identical to the ones Tyler and Chris had been given, which gave them access to go pretty much anywhere backstage. She was dressed in all black and half her chest was hanging out of her crop top. Tyler thought Jenna was the sexiest girl in the world but goddamn, it must be something special to have groupies like that.

“Annabell!” Josh called the woman before she could pass them by and she stopped and smiled prettily at Josh. “This is my friend Chris,” he introduced. “He’s having some issues with his girlfriend right now and…” Josh trailed off, already out of details to give to the girl but it didn’t matter, her eyes lit up in excitement and she grabbed Chris’s hand.

“Hi, Chris! I’m Annabell but you can call me Anna,” She winked at him. “Why don’t we go somewhere private to talk?” She didn’t wait for a response but promptly started pulling him away from Josh and Tyler, pulling him back in the direction that she’d come from. Chris looked hesitantly back over his shoulder but evidently a smile and thumbs up from Josh was all he needed to follow Annabell down the hall.

Tyler stared after the two of them in shock, and then at Josh who was smiling softly after them, “Did you… Did you just pimp out one of your groupies?” Tyler was frankly aghast.

Josh startled and stared at Tyler, “No! What the hell! Annabell is Tim’s cousin, she’s getting her MA in psychology and wants to be a couples therapist.”

Tyler felt himself go bright red in horror at his assumption, “Oh my god…” Tyler hid his face in his hands and wished for the sweet release of death.

Then, the most beautiful sound Tyler had ever heard graced his ears. Josh’s laugh, deep and throaty. “Come on,” He said, taking out a key and using it to open the door to the dressing room. “Chris will probably be a while but we can still hang, if you want?”

Tyler let out a breath of relief and nodded, relieved that Josh hadn’t taken offense at the insult and followed Josh into the room.

Josh’s dressing room was lush and looked expertly prepared by the venue and Tyler was momentarily caught up in wondering what it would be like to be so important that some venue intern probably spent hours making sure you had the right brand of orange juice and a pool table moved in just to match your rider…

Josh tossed a beer at Tyler without warning and Tyler barely caught it, saving himself the embarrassment of dropping it on the hard floor and probably making it spray all over him. Josh laughed at Tyler’s awkwardness and went to sit down on a small couch in the room, walking past a larger one but still patting the seat next to him for Tyler to join him.

Tyler was slightly hesitant but followed and sat down next to _the_ Josh Dun on the small loveseat. Their thighs brushed. Tyler thought he might pass out. Josh leaned back and threw his legs over Tyler’s and took a long swig of his own beer. His little rolls of loose skin on his stomach from where he sat were possibly the most attractive thing Tyler had ever seen. Tyler watched a single drop leak from his lips, slowly inching down the man’s neck until the perspiration finally disappeared into his collarbone. Tyler realized he wasn’t breathing and that he was actually gonna pass out if he didn’t suck in some oxygen soon. He took a long, deep breath and felt Josh’s eyes on him. They hadn’t exchanged a word since they entered the dressing room.

“Sooo…” Tyler said, suddenly feeling the need to fill up the silence. “I know what it’s like being in a semi popular local band but what’s it like being a world-famous rockstar?”

Josh’s eyes crinkled with amusement and Tyler thought it was the same expression that someone would look at a funny little puppy with, “Not too shabby, I certainly can’t complain.” Josh’s legs started rubbing against Tyler’s lap and Tyler prayed to any god that would listen that he didn’t pop a boner. “I get to see the world,” Josh continued, oblivious to Tyler’s plight. “I get to see all these amazing places and meet all these amazing people. Lots of beautiful girls. Lots of pretty boys.” His heel was rubbing Tyler’s dick through the fabric of his jeans. Oh. Tyler was beginning to think Josh was not as oblivious as he’d thought.

“What do you do when you meet them?” Tyler’s voice was barely a whisper.

Josh slowly pulled himself up, taking Tyler’s barely sipped beer from him and placing both their drinks carefully on the table next to Josh. He then proceeded to climb on top of Tyler and straddle his lap. Tyler’s hands instinctively went up to grip his waist, hands splayed out along Josh’s smooth skin.

Josh leaned in, face hovering barely an inch above Tyler’s own. “I enjoy them.” With that, Josh captured Tyler’s lips in a hard kiss.

They stayed still for a moment, still testing the other’s willingness, but soon the kiss was open-mouthed and heavy. Josh tasted slightly like the beer they’d been drinking but he was mostly minty, obviously having brushed his teeth after the show. Tyler licked the inside of his mouth, exploring the new cavern while his hands explored the rest of Josh’s body, in one moment groping his perfect ass through his basketball shorts, and the next, cupping Josh’s pectorals and flicking his nipple as Josh gasped into Tyler’s mouth.

For all that Josh had initiated the encounter, he seemed perfectly content to let Tyler take over and explore, groaning as Tyler’s hand worshipped his body, his arms clinging to Tyler’s neck. Tyler lightly bit Josh’s lip and the man keened, his hips lurching forwards in response. _Oh_ , Tyler thought with a rush of glee, _this is going to be fun_.

Tyler managed to pull his mouth away from Josh’s to catch a breath when he gave both Josh’s nipples a light pinch at the same time and Josh reacted as if he’d been shocked, back instantly arching backward as he gasped for air. Tyler pushed forwards from his reclined spot on the couch and sat up to meet Josh. His mouth went instantly to Josh’s neck, sucking and kissing, trying to find the spot that would make Josh see stars in his eyes. His hands continued exploring, pushing past the waistband of Josh’s shorts until his hands were cupping Josh’s naked ass as well, all while Josh’s hands just pulled helplessly at Tyler’s clothes.

“No…” Josh gasped and Tyler instantly froze, staring at the man above him. “No marks. Like being shirtless.” Josh managed to get out with a huff, frustrated that Tyler had stopped his movements, grinding his hips into Tyler’s in a demand to keep going.

Tyler chuckled into Josh’s neck but eased up on the sucking, he could leave as many marks as he wanted at home with his girlfriend, who he was hoping he’d still have at the end of this encounter. He kissed down Josh’s throat until he found a spot just above the collarbone that made the man on his lap whine and buck into Tyler. Tyler narrowed all his focus onto that one spot for a couple minutes, just to have Josh squirming in his lap.

Soon, Josh was panting like a racehorse but his body was like putty in Tyler’s arms. Tyler pulled away from Josh’s neck to look the man in his eyes, drawing his hands from Josh’s ass to his waist, hands still underneath the fabric of his shorts.

“What do you want?” Tyler’s own voice was rough around the edges and he tried to ignore the fact that they were both hard and pressing against each other in order to have a conversation.

Josh was far less controlled and the wild look in his eyes told Tyler that they were both in for a long night. Without saying anything, Josh got up and off Tyler’s lap and walked away. Tyler could only stay where he was and stare in shock at Josh’s receding back (and also admire Josh’s ass, which looked ridiculously good for a man in basketball shorts). 

Josh crossed the room and bent over a bag that laid against the far wall, digging through it until he found what he was looking for and got up to toss it at Tyler. Tyler actually managed to catch it this time with minimal fumbling and looked down at his hands to find a small bottle of lube and a condom. By the time Tyler looked back up, Josh was already stripping himself of his basketball shorts, which Tyler had already discovered hid no underwear, and stood proudly naked, looking at Tyler expectantly.

He was a literal Adonis and Tyler felt a little underwhelming in comparison. Tyler had already seen Josh’s built upper half, but the exposed powerful thighs, the long legs and the built calves of a runner, the dick jutting out perfectly, it was all erotic perfection. Tyler drank in the sight of the other man’s dick. Standing tall and erect and flushed a dark red, it was just on the larger side of average.

Josh walked over to the larger couch in the room and laid down, one leg casually bent on the couch and the other lazily hanging off in an obscene spread. He propped his head up under one of the throw pillows and lazily looked over at Tyler, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Tyler scrambled to get up, Josh’s words freeing him where he’d been frozen. He rushed to get between Josh’s legs and stared in awe at Josh, running his hand from Josh’s abs slowly down, down, down until he traced a circle around Josh’s upright dick.

Josh bit his lip with a whimper and visibly clenched his muscles in order to not thrust forward into Tyler’s hand. He looked up at Tyler with intense eyes, “Get naked.”

Tyler laughed at the abruptness of the order, “Bossy.” He was already unbuttoning his shirt.

Josh sat up as Tyler removed his shirt and ran his hands down Tyler’s much softer stomach and Tyler felt his entire body flush under the unmistakable attraction in Josh’s eyes. “I just know what I want,” Josh smiled and leaned back, “And right now, I’d like you to _hurry up_.”

Tyler rushed to get his pants and underwear off and tried not to preen under Josh’s visible approval of Tyler’s dick as it bounced out of his drawers, though he must’ve already guessed its size since he’d tossed Tyler the right condom. Finally, he settled back down between Josh’s legs and drizzled lube from the bottle onto his fingers, rubbing it a little to warm the cool liquid up. He pushed one finger against Josh’s hole and slowly slipped it in. Josh let out a quiet hiss and threw his head back as Tyler worked it into him.

“Tight,” Tyler commented casually and Josh clenched tighter around him in retaliation.

Josh threw his arm over his eyes, possibly in embarrassment, possibly because of the overwhelmingness of the feeling. “Haven’t bottomed in a couple months,” He eventually panted, “If it gets too rough and I’m on tour, it makes for some _very_ uncomfortable performances.”

Tyler worked a second finger in and Josh moaned, “Today was the last show of the tour?” 

Josh looked at Tyler like he couldn’t quite believe they were having this conversation right now, with Tyler two fingers up Josh’s ass, “We’re getting a three-week break to do promo and see our famil- _oh my god_.” Tyler had found the prostate.

The ripples of Josh’s muscles when he drummed had nothing on the ripples of Josh’s muscles as Tyler nailed his prostate with his fingers, over and over. Tyler scissored and stretched Josh as he moaned symphonies beneath Tyler. Tyler’s dick was hard as a rock and at attention, bouncing against Tyler’s thighs, begging to go inside the warm hole. Tyler drizzled some more lube on his hand and Josh’s entrance, at the point past caring whether it was messy or not, and started to add a third finger, just to be extra safe and maybe to extend Josh’s delicious moans for a little bit longer, when Josh reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Want it.” Josh’s voice sounded on the precipice of breaking. “Now.”

Tyler froze, his hand stilling inside of Josh, “Are you sure, dude? I don’t want to hurt you, I’m not exactly small.”

Josh let go of Tyler and fell back, completely at ease, if aroused. “Now.”

Tyler didn’t need to be told thrice. He removed his fingers from Josh’s hole as gently as possible and opened the condom up with his dry hand and teeth. The condom rolled on with ease and Tyler lubed his member up with the leftovers of the bottle, ensuring that there was a significant coat in order to ease any friction. 

Josh widened his legs and his dick jumped at the sight of Tyler as Josh drank the man above him in. Tyler adjusted Josh’s leg that was hanging off the couch to be at a more natural angle and bent Josh’s other leg above him to give Tyler the optimal grip and power.

The moment the head of Tyler’s dick pressed against Josh’s hole was almost orgasmic in and of itself, the image of Josh's mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back into his head at the pressure would be seared into Tyler’s mind forever. Tyler kept pressing harder into the tight heat until the head finally popped through and Tyler had to stop himself from orgasming on the spot from the pleasure. He pumped Josh’s dick a couple of times to make sure he didn’t flag under the increasing pressure he had to be feeling and slowly slipped farther inside until he bottomed out, heavy balls coming to rest against Josh’s ass. 

They stayed frozen in place for a couple of moments, panting in sync as Tyler tried to control himself from within the burning hot heat and tightness that was Josh Dun and Josh got accustomed to the penetration. Tyler leaned down to pepper kisses along Josh’s throat as he continued to pump the man’s dick, Josh’s muscles tightening and relaxing every couple seconds until, after what seemed like an eternity, Tyler heard Josh whisper, “Move.”

Tyler didn’t need any more encouragement, he ground deep and up into Josh to make him throw his head back again and Tyler sat back up so he wouldn’t put a bite mark along Josh’s outstretched neck. He put his left hand on the back of Josh’s knee that was bent over his body and his right planted next to Josh’s head, pulled almost entirely out of Josh, and _slammed_ back in.

Josh had to cover his mouth to muffle his shout and Tyler saw stars. He pulled slowly back out again, shaking in order to keep his control and not ream Josh’s ass mercilessly like his dick was begging him too. His second thrust had them both gasping. On his third, Josh’s hands found Tyler’s back to ground him and his dull nails dug into it with a vengeance. His fourth, finally, _finally_ caused the reaction Tyler had been looking for. Josh convulsed like he’d been electrocuted and his dick leaked a heavy load of precome onto his stomach, Tyler had found his prostate again. 

Tyler adjusted his grip on the couch and his angle in order to hit that spot over and over again and let go. His hips pumped relentlessly into Josh, balls slapping back and forth, and Josh clawed Tyler’s back bloody. Tyler didn’t remember ever having sex so primal before. He caught Josh’s open, gasping mouth up in a kiss and enjoyed licking up every gasp he caused in the man.

Josh began to shake under him and Tyler knew he was close. Tyler grasped Josh’s dick from between them and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. Josh’s eyes turned red and his walls clenched like a vice around Tyler, which made Tyler’s eyes roll back as Josh began to spurt come all over both of their stomachs.

Tyler continued to fuck him through his orgasm, chasing his own. Josh went limp under him, his only movements the deep inhale and exhale of his chest and the small, involuntary aftershocks from his orgasm. A rush of pressure tightened in Tyler’s stomach, rising, rising, rising until he released inside Josh with a shout he couldn’t even begin to contain. Tyler froze, hilted deep inside Josh, taking in the shocks of ecstasy as Josh grinned up at him.

As Tyler began to soften, he slowly pulled out, both him and Josh wincing in unison at the overstimulation. Tyler pulled the condom off and deposited it in the conveniently located trashcan next to the couch. He relaxed into the couch and basked in the afterglow.

Josh started shifting around and giggling, “Dude. You used _so_ much lube. Thank god I have a shower in this dressing room.”

Tyler chuckled, still a little out of breath, “I didn’t want to hurt you!” He eyed Josh, “I didn’t, did I?”

Josh rolled his eyes and clenched his debauched hole that was still on display for Tyler. Tyler wished it was leaking come and not only lube, but that was just his possessive side talking. “Nah, you’re good bro, you’re _really_ good. I am happy I don’t have a show coming up though.”

Tyler hummed in acknowledgment and tried to hide the pride that sparked through him at Josh’s words but the way Josh laughed at him made Tyler think he didn’t hide it that well.

Eventually, Josh stopped laughing at him and pushed himself off the couch, wincing only slightly as he began to walk. Again, he walked over the bag he’d retrieved the lube and condom from and pulled a cell phone out. For the third time that night, he tossed Tyler something from across the room and Tyler wished that he had played baseball instead of basketball in high school. Josh Dun placed way too much faith in Tyler’s ability to catch whatever projectiles he launched at him.

Tyler did catch the cell phone though, which was more due to Josh’s good aim than any ability or coordination on Tyler’s side. “You’re still living in Columbus, right?” Josh asked and Tyler nodded. “Awesome,” Josh actually looked pleased, “Put in your number, maybe we can do this again sometime.” Tyler rushed to plug in his number, triple checking that it was right before getting up to give Josh the phone back, not trusting his own aim.

Standing before Josh, both of them naked, with lube and come drying in uncomfortable places, was just as intimidating as it had been approximately 45 minutes before. Tyler could barely believe that this night was real, that Jenna had encouraged him to do this. Speaking of Jenna… Tyler gave Josh back his phone, “Um, by the way man, I should probably mention that I-”

A sharp knock at the door interrupted Tyler.

“Josh!” Chris’s voice was muffled through the door but unmistakable, “Tyler! Are you guys in there?”

Tyler looked at Josh with a little bit of panic and dove for his clothes.

“Yeah, man! One second!” Josh shouted back and then turned to Tyler with a whisper, “I’m getting in the shower!” He picked up his shorts from the ground, “You go get him!” 

Tyler shoved his underwear back on with a wince and tried to ignore how gross his pants would be for the rest of the night, and the knocking continued to increase in volume, “Coming!” Tyler squeaked. “One second!” 

Josh disappeared into the bathroom as Tyler straightened out his clothes to look slightly presentable. As he heard the shower turn on, he got to the source of the knocking and ripped the door open to find Chris with his fist still raised to bang on the door again, grinning from ear to ear.

“Dude!” Chris was apparently very enthused about something. “That Annabell girl was awesome, she totally explained all the things that Gabi had been saying but made them actually make sense this time!”

Chris pushed his way into the dressing room, not even commenting on Josh’s absence and plopped himself on the couch, right where Josh had been lying minutes before, prattling on about how he was going to be the best boyfriend ever now and win Gabi back in a heartbeat.

Tyler listened to him for a couple of minutes by the door with increasing panic as Chris laid out how important trust and loyalty were in relationships and how he’d never even look at another woman again if it meant he could keep Gabi. When Chris finally paused to take in a breath, Tyler cut in, “Hey, great to hear it, dude. Um, I’ll be right back, gotta make a call real fast.”

Tyler didn’t wait for Chris to answer before he was leaving the dressing room, pulling out his phone and dialing Jenna.

- _fin_ -

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be just a short little exercise for me to bang out (hehe, bang) my first full sex scene, but it kind of got away from me. There was initially supposed to be a second part with a jenna/tyler/josh scene where jenna and josh conspire to give tyler headaches and blowjobs so let me know if you're interested in a part 2 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
